双眼圆睁
by VitoriaLiu
Summary: 哈利·波特有一个问题。而德拉科·马尔福没有在帮助他。【HarryxDraco】【Oneshot】授权翻译。作者：Blackberry Jam (Calíope Amphora e Dana Norram)翻译者：Vitória Liu 人物属于J.k.罗琳。 葡语原著：De olhos bem abertos /s/3163694/


哈利·波特有一个问题。

他的朋友们都知道。很容易看出这点来—从哈利漫不经心地走向霍格沃茨大厅时皱皱眉头，撇撇嘴唇的方式；从哈利连续数顿都丝毫未动的餐盘中；从他一个小时接着一个小时单独飞行和从赫敏·格兰杰对他没有投入足够的时间精力复习NIEM的责备中。

"可怜的哈利，"他们这样认为。人们猜想他在为一些崇高而危险的事业困扰，比如防止新一代黑魔王出现，或者成为魔法部有史以来最优秀最最无畏的傲罗，或者是其他涉及巫师社会的未来严肃问题。

但这位格兰芬多的问题远远不止这么简单—事实上，它严重到超乎人们的想象。这个问题慢慢地折磨他，使他发疯，让他整夜整夜地失眠。哈利甚至怀念起那段有伏地魔的时间，因为当亲爱的老汤姆仍然在那里苦苦等待一个机会杀了他时，事情都不像现在这样复杂。

因为，不像与伏地魔对决需要做的，他现在的问题远不是咒语和几剂勇气能帮助他解决的。

哈利·波特的问题是，德拉科·马尔福接吻时双眼圆睁。

说实话，哈利以前从未留意这点。因为他—正如任何一个正常的人那样—接吻时紧闭双眼，谢谢。这位格兰芬多享受沉浸在吻的感觉里，去感受那位斯莱特林颤动的舌尖，柔软的嘴唇，指间滑过的柔软的发丝，臂弯下纤细的腰部，肌肤散发的淡淡的香味。哈利沉迷于那些相互托付给对方的时间—全世界只剩下他、德拉科和两人之间热烈的拥吻。

所以当哈利在格兰芬多魁地奇训练前，和罗恩走向空空荡荡的球场，听到好友（以一种深深的不快和极度厌恶的态度）的评论时，感到超级惊讶。

"你不介意马尔福和你接吻时睁着眼吗，哈利？"罗恩问道。他现在正试图建立某种形式的对话—他很快地恢复了说话的能力，而不是发出"呃！"或"我的眼睛！"之类的。

哈利，这时还沉浸在德拉科每次在格兰芬多亲吻他的右耳垂时喉咙发出的美妙声音中，不得不停下脚步一秒钟来吸收他的朋友的话。他皱起了眉头。

"但是Draco是闭着眼的，"他立即提出抗议。

"不，伙计，我看见了，"罗恩说，看起来不是特别高兴能指出这个事实。 "我到的时候看见你们接吻时他双眼圆睁。"

哈利没有回答，只是扬了扬眉毛表达疑惑。首先，罗恩以一个文明的方式说出他们的关系，已经是一个进步了。他以前甚至听不得这个斯莱特林的名字，在这段恋爱开始近8个月时（七个月零19天，哈利时不时在床边的日历做记号。大约零15小时，哈利心算道，但他并没有想太多。每天大约五六次，也许是九次或十五次，绝不会更多。又不是他痴迷于此或是诸如此类的。但是...呃...他从来没发现日历如此有用，以及与他的床头柜如何匹配）。

除此之外，虽然德拉科在战争期间选择了光明的一面，代替斯内普的位置充当间谍（这将继续帮助凤凰社，虽然之后才澄清），罗恩却从来没有相信过这个斯莱特林。就算在金发汇报了有关伏地魔的魂器的重要信息之后。

然后，当他发现他最好的朋友已经从德拉科·马尔福的不共戴天的死敌变成了热情的爱人，罗恩直接晕了过去。哈利花了好久时间说服他自己不是在摄神取念咒的影响下，这不是伏地魔为赢得战争胜利的邪恶计划，更不是韦斯莱兄弟的试验品（那种会让受害者遭受最可怕的恶梦的新产品）。

但其实哈利也不知道事情是怎么发生的。一天晚上，他独自一人在格里莫广场，就在那儿喝着因为火焰威士忌—那天他发现金妮在和布莱斯·扎比尼约会。突然，德拉科·马尔福从壁炉里钻出来，嘟囔着什么有关食死徒邋遢的连帽长袍损伤了他的头发之类的。两个人盯着对方，并像往常一样相互辱骂了几句，然后马尔福说他需要一个地方过夜。 哈利耸耸肩，灌下一口威士忌前回答道，房子有足够的房间，但和马尔福睡在同一屋檐下是个令他深深的厌恶的想法。

马尔福立刻反唇相讥，发表着有关哈利的衣服品味的评论，但最终他坐在他旁边，并为自己打开了一瓶威士忌。之后他们相对安静地喝了会儿酒，把自己灌醉到成功地进行了一场几乎—考虑到他们是谁—文明的对话。在相对和平的休战期，德拉科说一些关于金妮和布莱斯在约会、赫敏和罗恩在恋爱以及哈利成为了"留下来的男孩"之类的东西。

作为回复，哈利想去踢他，但没击准他的目标，结果是两人在地上滚作一团，并醉醺醺地相互出拳。然后，不知何故，当哈利发现自己躺在德拉科的上方，火焰威士忌让他觉得把他吻的毁天灭地看起来比揍他到不成人形更像一个明智的选择。接下来哈利能记住的只有一连串的手，腿，噬咬，呻吟和舌头（不一定是按照这个顺序），然后就是在次日醒来时感到有史以来（巫师和麻瓜的）最糟糕的宿醉，并希望弄晕自己以免尴尬地看到赤裸裸地躺在客厅的地毯旁的—不是别人，偏偏是—德拉科·马尔福。

当他试图在一堆混乱中找到他的衣服时，他的胃在愤怒地翻滚着，他的头感觉马上会爆炸。他全力希望这一切只是他的想象，只是一个幻想，而且在德拉科·马尔福的脖子上、胸前、大腿上—以及梅林才知道哪里的地方—印下吻痕的绝对不是他。哈利穿到一半时德拉科终于醒了过来，盯着他睁大了眼睛，似乎有点儿想起来了昨晚发生了什么。金发咆哮了句什么，然后迅速站起穿好衣服，一言不发地离开了。

但是第二天晚上马尔福又回来了。然后又一晚。然后又一晚。大部分时间里他们都不会讲很多话，只有喝下足够的威士忌，然后—忘掉一切（责任、良心、后果之类的）—开始亲热。第二天早上，通常是哈利羞愧难当，而马尔福丢下几句空洞的侮辱就匆匆离开。

他们的关系进展与格里莫广场的火焰威士忌库存消耗的速度成正比。直到那晚马尔福就那样简单地没有出现，他才意识到自己有多么习惯另一个男孩的存在。

格兰芬多花了几个小时在壁炉前从客厅的一头走到另一头，想着金发男孩可能会遭遇些什么。比如，他可能已被揭穿间谍的身份，并且正被伏地魔折磨，失去了与外界的任何联系，并迫切需要一个勇敢无畏、圆框眼镜、蓬乱头发的格兰芬多去拯救。

哈利几乎就要冲出去满世界搜寻时，德拉科·马尔福本人出现在了壁炉里，一边走出来一边抱怨如果食死徒讲究哪怕一点点的实际，那么自己的生活会容易得多。金发还没拍干净他长袍上的灰尘，就已经被压在了墙上，被饥渴的格兰芬多强硬吻住。马尔福仍然试图争辩说他还太过清醒，不能让哈利·"看看我的伤疤"·波特就这样把他拖进房间里，但是黄金男孩现在不是很乐意谈话。

他们甚至没有进房间，顺便说一句。最终，他们就在大厅的门口做了。哈利后来试图说服自己，这个细节与布莱克太太的肖像在随后的三天里哑巴掉完全无关。

两人后来从没聊起这事，但从那时起，火焰威士忌从他们的关系中消失了。他们宁愿花时间在一起做些更有趣的事情。偶尔甚至聊天。交换几句脏话和侮辱变得更温和有趣。毕竟，只是因为他们睡在一起不意味着他们会放弃这个自始以来令人愉快、熟悉无比和—最重要的是—健康有益的好习惯。

不过，哈利差点毁了这一切，当他几乎死于摧毁魂器的时候。我的意思是，谁能责怪他呢—恰好在那个关键时刻，忘记去说蛇佬腔来转移纳吉尼的注意力？你知道，一手举着格兰芬多的宝剑，一手攥着魔杖，并同时试图讲蛇佬腔，这可不容易。

幸运的是，最终他们还是胜利了，而哈利只需要花两个星期零四天住院，排出蛇毒，恢复过来。这没什么大不了的，虽然第一周他一直昏迷不醒。绝对地，马尔福并没有必要在他醒来的那一刻揍他几拳，然后给他一个绝望热烈的吻，把他肺里的所有的空气吸出来，而且当着整个凤凰社的面—大家都惊呆了。韦斯莱夫人的表情让大家想起了小天狼星母亲的画像。

目睹现场后晕倒了的罗恩在恢复意识后，第一时间试图去掐死马尔福，指责他利用他最好的朋友卧床不起状态占便宜，这时哈利不得不承认他和德拉科差不多算是...呃，在一起。罗恩再次晕倒了，而赫敏跑去调查是否有蛇毒造成精神失常的病例记录。在极度震惊中，唐克斯撞倒了一整柜药瓶药罐子—它们淹没了穆迪，他本来正要开口向马尔福施一个恶咒。庞弗雷夫人喃喃地说着一些关于deja vu（似曾相识）与布莱克和卢平之类的，结果在唐克斯的怀疑目光中可怜的狼人满脸通红地逃出病房。她的这一刻走神导致刚刚摆好扶正的药柜再一次砰地压向穆迪。只有金妮看上去并不那么惊讶，尽管她的表情像是刚刚吃完了所有口味的怪味豆，而且都是难吃中的精选。

从那天起他俩的关系就被所有的凤凰社成员知道了。这其中自然不乏某些人的心灵创伤，不过，生活毕竟是酸甜苦辣都要有的。随着时间的推移，其他人开始把他们称作"情人"，除了罗恩—他坚持称他们的关系为"那个。"哈利依然叫德拉科"马尔福，"德拉科则叫他"波特"、"白痴"、"疤头"等一系列各式各样的外号—这些外号倒没有特别亲昵啦。

对伏地魔的最后一战后，两人终于决定携手成"一对"—不，这并不影响他们关系的本质。哈利在昏迷中度过两个月，而Draco整段时间都没有离开他的病床边—也许这让他们做出成"双"的决定。原因也可能是当贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇对正与叔叔罗道夫斯决斗的侄子发出一个钻心剜骨时，哈利冲上去挡在他的面前。

如果是在别的时候，在得知哈利·波特—"大难不死的男孩"—在和德拉科·马尔福—"一个食死徒的崽"—谈恋爱，魔法界一定会大受打击。不过现在嘛，伏地魔已经死了；食死徒残党被好好地囚在阿兹卡班。到处活跃着聚会的气氛，霍格沃茨正重新开放。

当然，煽情故事、负面报道和充满恶意的文章还是有的，但在媒体看来，"大难不死的男孩"现在是"战胜了神秘人的男孩"，如果哈利波特想和谁谈恋爱，德拉科·马尔福与巨型鱿鱼、米勒娃·麦格或多比（家养小精灵）相比，并没有什么区别。因为哈利·波特可以拥有一切。而德拉科·马尔福显然比以上其他选项上镜多了。

澄清了战争中的间谍身份后，德拉科和斯内普都接到了魔法部的赦免单。出乎所有人意料的是，斯内普选择当回他的魔药教授，而没有接受黑魔法防御教授这一梦想职位。现在这个职位被一个不知道谁当去了。

于是这年九月，哈利、德拉科和他们的同学们回到霍格沃茨，完成他们的七年级学业。为完成原校长的梦想—促进学院间的友好互动，特别是与斯莱特林和格兰芬多—将举办一系列的庆典与聚会；各院公共休息室允许外来人员访问。

对哈利·波特来说，生活中的一切美好的不能再美好了—所有一切—直到有一天命运（狡猾地伪装成罗恩·韦斯莱的模样）抛出了一句该死的话：

"你不介意马尔福和你接吻时睁着眼吗，哈利？"

好吧，他是介意的。实际上，非常介意。因为很明显，没有一个心智正常的人会在接吻时睁着眼。不过，思考了一阵后—事实上是整场魁地奇比赛，这让他差点在脖子上挨上一记游走球—哈利没那么肯定了。诚实地坦白，他又不是吻过很多人。也许接吻时睁着眼其实是正常的，他怎么知道呢？

罗恩接吻时闭着眼。赫敏也是。金妮和扎比尼也是。帕瓦蒂·帕蒂尔和西莫·菲尼根也是。迪安·托马斯和达芙妮·格林格拉斯也是。那个六年级的斯莱特林（不知道姓甚名何）和那个扎着奇怪的马尾辫的拉文克劳女生也是。还有所有其他的恋人们—哈利隐藏在他的隐形斗篷下，无声无息地徘徊于学校的阴暗角落，四处偷看—都是。

所以，这个不是哈利的忌讳之类的。人们 **真的** 闭着眼接吻。而且这其实很重要很重要。因为闭上眼睛代表你完全信任对方，那一刻你把身体和灵魂付与对方。

只是德拉科在接吻时，没有闭上他的眼睛。

好吧。

哈利·波特有一个问题。

"波特，我不 **喜欢** 巧克力。"

哈利感到肚皮一阵发凉，手臂立刻悬停在空中。当他去霍格莫德决定买点东西给德拉科时，一盒巧克力似乎是一个很好的主意。微笑的女店员向他保证那是全店最好的一款，尽管它们粗粗一看显得挺简单。哈利知道，只要能让德拉科开心的说法就是一个好借口。特别是最近斯莱特林对哈利的行为改变产生怀疑。"你比一个赫奇帕奇还蠢，波特。发生了什么事？"，几天前金发男孩问道。

德拉科不知道他的男友正为接吻睁眼这件事变得疯狂，但也意识到事情不妙。格兰芬多曾试图掩饰自己的忧虑，但斯莱特林能够在一举一动间读出哈利的态度。特别是，如果这些举动包括对潘西·帕金森射出诅咒，仅仅因为她在魔法史课上向德拉科借羽毛笔， **而德拉科闭着眼睛笑着说："好，当然啦"，** 哈利痛苦地回想。宾斯教授只给他四天禁闭已经非常客气了。 德拉科在这四天里不得不一个人呆着，所以他才不会表现这么客气。而他现在在避开他的男朋友。

"这是什么意思， _你不喜欢巧克力_ ？"哈利难以置信地问，抱着糖果盒子，好像一个迷路的小孩似的。

"我。 _不。喜欢。巧克力。_ "德拉科缓慢地重复道，仿佛在跟一个两岁儿童讲话。 "这太，太普通太平民了。太 **简单** 了。而且吃它会长青春痘。"

哈利扬起了眉毛，却只好把那盒巧克力放在自己的腿上。德拉科回头吃他的早餐，就好像什么也没有发生。

 **德拉科** **·** **马尔福不喜欢巧克力** 。 **德拉科** **·** **马尔福接吻时不闭眼睛** 。有问题的那个是德拉科·马尔福，不是哈利。喜欢上一个绝对 **奇怪** 的人，不是哈利的错。毕竟， **全世界** 都喜欢巧克力。而且 **全世界** 接吻时都闭着眼睛。全世界，除了德拉科·马尔福。

哈利早应该想到德拉科不会接受跟全世界一样。这个斯莱特林想成为独一无二的，不同寻常的人，也许这就是为什么他不喜欢巧克力，并在接吻时睁眼。

" **也许这就是为什么他和我在一起** "，哈利痛苦地想，一道寒冷的充满着不信任感的火花蔓延在他的胸口。他立刻就为这想法责备自己，把头磕在木桌上—结果导致斯莱特林远离了他几厘米，以防万一。

 **他究竟在想什么啊？** 德拉科喜欢他。他确信这点。好吧，几乎确信。也许金发的表现方式有点点奇怪，就像...就像...拒绝一盒巧克力。这没什么好担心的。

"德拉科， **亲爱的** ，看看我让我妈妈给你做了什么"，潘西·帕金森的声音响彻斯莱特林餐桌，她 **故意** 使用的软绵绵的鼻音发出回声。哈利和德拉科同时转向她。帕金森咧嘴笑着，好像刚刚吞下了一个衣架，她手上举着一小罐黑不拉几黏糊糊的东西。 "黑莓果酱，你的最爱。"

哈利难以置信地看着德拉科当着所有人的面，有了一个翻天覆地的转变。完全失去了他斯莱特林的镇静克己的姿态，金发差不多是是 **抢走** 了帕金森手上的小罐，打开它，把 **手指** 伸进去，然后毫不矜持地 **舔它们** 。

 **双眼紧闭** 。

哈利觉得脸开始涨红了，他并没有意识到—当德拉科在吸他的食指时—桌上大部分同学在用一种混合着羡慕和娱乐的表情看着他。金发现在已经拿了一片面包把果酱大方地浇在上面，然后慢慢地舔掉黑色的果酱，再用牙齿扯下一小口面包。大家看着哈利的羡慕眼神变成了沉重的遗憾表情和痛苦的低声呻吟。

但是哈利没有听见这些。他听不见，因为德拉科重新开始舔他的手指，坚决不漏掉一滴果酱。而且他的动作并非谨小慎微。甚至有些其他学院的学生把目光转向了发出不断增长的嗡嗡声的斯莱特林长桌。当德拉科 **闭着眼睛** ，把整根沾满果酱的食指伸进嘴里，把它吸的干干净净拿出来，然后发出一个哈利绝对非常熟悉的声音，哈利觉得他的小腹里升起一股巨大的热流。

所有这一切可能仅仅会成为一个尴尬的回忆，如果潘西·帕金森没有恰好选择在那一刻抛给哈利一个不怀好意的眼神，然后转身高声—并且用是那个黏糊糊的声音说：

"哦，德拉科，亲爱的。我记住了你最喜欢的甜点，难道不应该值得一句' _谢谢你，潘西，你是最好的，你拥有我永恒的爱恋，或许之后还有狂野的性爱'_ ？"

而德拉科，还是沉浸在果酱的美味和幸福里，没去想他在做什么，只把身子扭到一边，在好友的脸颊上印下一吻。

哈利·波特的眼睛眯了起来。

他可能是有一个问题。但是，现在，潘西·帕金森也有一个了。而且，最好是有某些触角和许多疙瘩的那种。

—

"老实说，波特，你到底有什么 **问题** ？"从医务室返回的德拉科怒气冲冲，他刚去拜访了潘西。根据庞弗雷夫人的诊断，女孩会住院三天左右，直到她摆脱脸上所有的疖子触角和疙瘩，并恢复到正常的肤色。

"我...我..."哈利结结巴巴，试图编出一个令人满意的借口。他失败了，于是他仅仅盯着德拉科，满心希望他忘记这件事。

"波特，我问了你一个问题。"

要死。

"好吧，她挑衅我，行了吗？"格兰芬多决定说出真相。部分真相。

"我在场，波特。她究竟 **怎么** 挑衅你了，你这个白痴？"

"呃...她...好吧，嗯，你看...她带给你黑莓果酱，全部给了你。就好像一罐果酱比得上我们的...而且她就是个笨蛋，居然想用甜点收买你，而且，呃…她还不停说这是你最喜欢的甜点，就好像我不知道它似的，而且—"

"但你是不知道，"金发送他一个讽刺的笑容。

哈利觉得自己的脸在变红。有时德拉科聪明得过分了。

"这并不重要。重要的是，她挑衅我了，我看到了而且我现在正在告诉你，你得相信我，因为 **我** 跟你在一起。除非你愿意相信她，不是吗，既然 **潘西** 知道所有你最爱的甜点并且在大厅里不停谈论 **狂野的性爱** 而且你甚至为她闭上了你的眼睛而且—"哈利停下时，他注意到他的话说得快到上气不接下气，而德拉科正用一种带着深深的忧虑的表情盯着他。

"波特...你没有又在喝自己配的药水了吧，有吗？我知道，那天是斯内普逼你的，但你知道，把它变成一种习惯还是很危险的。特别是考虑到 **你** 在魔药方面的技能。"

哈利眯起眼睛，那天斯内普逼他喝自己配的消化魔药，就因为德拉科暗中破坏，让它在教室中间冒着巨大无比的肥皂泡泡。就是那天，哈利跑遍了整个霍格沃茨的男厕。甚至包括几个连活点地图都没有标出来的。

"不，我...好吧，我很抱歉，好吗？"格兰芬多问，一个计划闪现在他的脑海。对，因为，到目前为止，他这么担心就因为相信德拉科和他接吻时睁着眼。但是罗恩可能是错的，毕竟。他可能被光线啊，距离啊什么的弄混了。哈利确认的唯一方法是亲自检查一下。

哈利抛给斯莱特林一个他自认为很性感的笑容，而德拉科只是皱了皱眉，继续盯着他。 "你确定你没事吗？"德拉科重复他的问题。

"当然了..."哈利勉强笑了一下，手指划过金发男孩的胸部—这位只是扬起眉毛。他在德拉科脖子印下一个温柔的吻，然后沿着一条线向上直到他的嘴唇。格兰芬多接吻前本能地闭上了眼睛，心满意足地听到德拉科发出享受的叹息。

哈利几乎分心，让自己迷失在德拉科嘴唇的柔软甜蜜和金发男孩的舌头探索他的嘴巴的有趣的方式，但黑发男孩有一个使命，并且他会完成它。他把头侧得更多以扩大视野，然后小心地，慢慢地，开始睁开一只眼，并尽量不打断这个吻。他的眼镜都歪了，而且在德拉科靠的如此之近时眼前只有一片模糊，特别还因为哈利没法停下去眨巴眼睛。睁着眼接吻太 **有毛病** 了。也许我应该试着把眼睛睁开一点。也许最好睁开双眼...

但就在这时，他感觉德拉科结束了亲吻，然后走开。

"波特..."金发的声音有点担心。"你可以说实话，你又喝了你的消化魔药，对吗？或者更糟的是，你喝了隆巴顿做的东西！"

"啊？"哈利疑惑地问。 **妈的，我几乎就要知道答案了！**

"怎么了？你的肚子现在在疼吗？走吧，庞弗雷夫人应该有解药..."

"你...你在说什么？"

"你的鬼脸！"德拉科抬起手臂，朝着哈利比比划划。"我知道我的接吻非常完美，谢谢，所以只可能是你的胃疼。你可以跟我讲的，这次我不会告诉任何人，也不会把你的照片发送预言家日报，我以我赫奇帕奇的祖父的灵魂发誓"，他补充道，把右手放在胸前。

"你的祖父是斯莱特林，马尔福！"哈利恼怒地嘟囔。

"哈，是啊，"德拉科调皮地笑着说，一边拉着他的手去医务室。

直到庞弗雷夫人迫使他喝下两种药水并休息半小时后，哈利才意识到，如果德拉科注意到他在做鬼脸，那是因为他 **真的** 睁着眼接吻。

哈利·波特 **肯定** 有一个问题。

—

四天过去了—被醒目的红色标记在床头的那本离不开的日历上—而哈利不知道该怎么办。上次在有求必应屋的约会中，他的蒙上眼睛的精彩主意使德拉科大受冒犯，质问他把自己看作什么样的 **白痴** ，才会用这种方式信赖他人。哈利大为不满，于是两人相互吼叫辱骂，推推搡搡，直到最终陷入疯狂的做爱。但是，那时的格兰芬多太忙着关注德拉科的解剖结构的其他部位，而不记得去关注他是否在接吻时睁着眼睛。

赫敏，以她一如既往的敏锐的洞察力，发现了有什么东西正在困扰他的朋友。这位格兰芬多已经咒倒了一批跟德拉科有接触的人—而且咒的很有道理，在哈利看来—为自己惹来一堆禁闭。罗恩，西莫，迪安和纳威不需要有什么洞察力也知道哈利陷入了困境。也许是因为他们不到凌晨就被骑着火弩箭满宿舍飞的哈利弄醒了。哈利愣了一分钟来列出脑内的清单，看看最近有哪个混蛋盯着德拉科太久，而当他意识到时，他的火弩箭已经直冲西莫的床帘。

幸运的是，并没有人受伤，除非你算上哈利的自尊心。因为迪安，西莫和纳威不大接受哈利只是思考了一夜的借口—而且， **很明显** ，最好的放脑袋的地方就是让脑袋飞一会儿。直到罗恩编出了梦游症—赫敏提过的关于打败了邪恶的黑魔头的英雄身上一种十分常见的综合征，他们才满意地回去睡觉。罗恩还咕哝了一句有关"尖脸白痴"搞乱了他最好的朋友的脑袋，然后藏起火弩箭，让哈利去睡个回笼觉。

罗恩 **真的是** 太夸张了—哈利还在为与心爱的扫帚分离心疼—当他心不在焉地听着斯内普对魔药的解释时总结道。他尝试着读黑板上的文书，但还没看到第二行的魔药成分，注意力就被突然打开的教室大门吸引了。

"教授，抱歉我迟到了。我从医院翼出来..."

潘西·帕金森的脸上仍然有一些脓包的痕迹，但看起来颜色已经恢复正常了。她朝德拉科点了点头，给他送去一个微弱的微笑，这位马上拉开身边的椅子上让女孩坐下—哈利感到血液沸腾了。在那一刻，格兰芬多大骂自己魔药课跟罗恩和赫敏一起坐的决定，就为了听课集中注意力—这在和一个 _每隔五分钟蹭蹭自己的腿_ 的德拉科·马尔福同桌时非常， **非常** 困难。

但是，当潘西·帕金森非常暗示性地靠向 **他的** 男朋友—而这个男朋友，顺便一提，对此似乎没有半点不自在—谁在乎该死的魔药课？甚至连知道斯内普在等待他这节课的第一个错误好扣掉格兰芬多的所有分数 **并** 给他永恒的紧闭，都不及那个的严重程度。

哈利咬住了嘴唇，而赫敏选择恰好在那一刻把斯内普刚刚解释完的材料递过来，并且整个人挡在他前面，这才及时地阻止了自己把那个白痴诅咒到死。哈利知道怎么去选择他的战场。自大狂傲的黑魔头，没问题，他能够击败。但一个决心满满地来给他上一课的赫敏·格兰杰简直是无人能敌。

哈利一边假装听着赫敏讲话，一边伸长他的脖子—他的姨妈对此肯定羡慕不已，顺便说一句—来看德拉科在干什么。金发男孩正 **过分热心** 地对那个女斯莱特林微笑着，一边把什么东西悬浮起来移进纳威的坩埚。几乎无法掩饰自己的兴奋的帕金森则在和纳威聊天—或者更确切地说， **侮辱** 这个可怜的男孩，显然试图分散他的注意力，以掩盖德拉科的行动。

没多久，纳威的坩锅就进入了沸腾状态，然后屎黄的黏性浓浆泼满可怜的格兰芬多一身，使得他的身体开始膨胀。带着明显的愉快心情看着纳威的头像海格的成年炸尾螺一样急剧猛长，斯内普懒洋洋地—当然了，先扣掉格兰芬多五十分—把他派往医务室。赫敏嘀咕着什么那不公平之类的，罗恩低吼"该死的斯莱特林腐化了最好的朋友"，但哈利没法把眼睛从德拉科和帕金森身上拿开，这两人笑得弯下了身子。哈利眯起眼睛看着他们。他一点也不觉得这很有趣，尤其是德拉科正 **闭着眼睛** 把眼泪都笑出来了。

当纳威终于通过了大门—他的头长的太大，以至于他不得不爬着出去，斯莱特林又乐了一阵—斯内普命令大家回到自己的座位开始上课，回顾那副药剂中应该使用的魔药成分。这时，帕金森举起了手，装模作样地叹了口气，然后谎称以她不佳的健康状况，不可能单独完成任务。

斯内普点了点头，"德拉科，请你帮助帕金森小姐，好吗？"金发赶紧点了点头，把他的椅子拉的离女孩更近了。斯内普给斯莱特林加上了二十分，鉴于" **马尔福先生的仁慈善良** "。哈利握紧了他的拳头在凳子上狠狠地砸了一下，使得除了罗恩和赫敏的格兰芬多的其他同学都害怕地离他远了些。

情况越来越糟了。德拉科开始分离魔药的原料，一边与帕金森兴致勃勃地聊天，一边蒸馏蝙蝠的血液并让龙的指甲沸腾—没有哈利沸腾的厉害，他简直要爆炸了。德拉科从来没有帮过他的魔药，除了搞破坏。他怎么 **敢** 那样热心地对待帕金森？那是完完全全不能容忍的。

在某个极度恐怖的时刻，哈利怀疑德拉科闭着眼睛和潘西·帕金森接吻。在汗水将要流到他的额头上之前，他想起了德拉科·马尔福是同性恋—感谢梅林、戈德里克和萨拉查。接下来的一分钟，哈利考虑了一下，然后觉得，也许—只是也许—德拉科只不过是对同学太好了，哈利自己在这种情况下也会帮忙的。他几乎已经把注意力转回到自己的魔药时，一幅他绝对不希望看到的画面映入他的眼帘。

 **德拉科** **·** **马尔福在帮潘西** **·** **帕金森剥洋葱。**

格兰芬多感到自己的身体立刻僵硬起来。并且不是有趣的那种僵硬。他的手臂变得很重，而突然间他的脚就好像被卡在地板上。呆若木鸡地，他默默地不安地看着帕金森拿给马尔福一只洋葱，然后他用手开始剥皮。而哈利清楚地知道，德拉科不管做什么事，使用他的手时 **非常** 谨慎。似乎漫不经心地，德拉科小心地扯下了洋葱皮，把它剥个干干净净，还一边喃喃自语着点什么，而且…而且…哦，这个异端！ **他闭着该死的眼睛！** 帕金森面朝德拉科，满脸堆笑，她肯定正想着那双手如此美丽而灵活，在紧闭的门后可以干些什么！

完全合乎逻辑的，作为一个热衷帮助弱者和被压迫者的优秀的格兰芬多，哈利不能让那种猥亵的行为发生在大庭广众之下。特别是如果该行为把德拉科·马尔福和潘西·帕金森放在同一个句子里。他们中间是否有一个洋葱，这并不重要。那个家园入侵者必须认识到她处在什么位置。哈利需要采取行动—他行动了。

他只是没想到德拉科会出来捍卫帕金森。当然，像他那样用拳头去攻击一个可怜的女孩（被遗忘在坩埚里的魔杖爆炸在一位 **极其** 生气的罗恩·韦斯莱头上）并尝试往她的头扣上一碗死蛞蝓的行为，是挺不像格兰芬多的。毕竟，蛞蝓是无辜的，它们可无需负责潘西·帕金森是一个道德败坏的淫妇而德拉科·马尔福睁眼接吻。

哈利波特的问题还没有解决，他和德拉科·马尔福就在地牢坑洼的的地板上打作一团，踢开坩埚和那些不够聪明赶快让路的人。事实上，当等到他们完成了"情侣间的小打小闹"时—哈利一只眼睛又肿又青，一会肯定要发紫，而德拉科不太可能还有一副完好无损的肋骨—情况更糟糕了：斯内普扣掉了格兰芬多五十分，而哈利获得了一个星期的禁闭。

但事情可能会更糟糕。比如说，哈利可能在德拉科·马尔福给他最后一拳时还神志清醒着，然后意识到金发在揉着手腕时 **闭上了眼睛** 。

—

"...我问过Pomfrey夫人，但她说，她不认为哈利的行为变化和伏地魔的可能复活之间有联系，她说我们担心太多了。我们应该花时间让他习惯身边的变化。"哈利听到赫敏的声音从远处传来，慢慢睁开眼睛。他只看天花板就知道这是哪儿。霍格沃茨的校医室，他的永不分离的老朋友。

"这是马尔福的错。我敢肯定他以某种方式参与其中。他一定是趁着哈利没注意对他下咒了。"

罗恩。 **当然是他。** 哈利考虑去提醒朋友们他已经醒了，他们现在正在他的床帘外面说话。 Hmmmmm…也许不用。听听他们要讲什么也不错。

"拜托讲讲道理，罗恩。"哈利可以清楚地看到赫敏对她的男朋友翻白眼的画面。 **啊，爱情** 。 "我觉得...我觉得从根本上说，哈利只是为马尔福 **吃醋** 了。"

" **什么！** "罗恩愤怒地喊道，呼应着哈利的脑中的尖叫。 "哦，拜托，赫敏！现在是谁不讲道理。"红发继续说着，哈利默默点头表示同意。 **他会吃醋？真是笑话！**

"罗恩...你自己都说哈利最近有多奇怪了，就连在战争中他也不会这样。他肯定有哪里不对劲。你看到他怎样诅咒帕金森了，在上周末和今天课上。更别提他对扎比尼的威胁，只是因为他提到一句马尔福"飞的不错"。对扎比尼啊，罗恩，你妹妹的 **异性恋** 男友。"

"这...嗯好吧，"罗恩似乎在思考，而哈利认为自己不爽扎比尼称赞 **他的男友** 的飞行技巧，这没什么错啊。因为 **很明显** ，这种事只会被那些缺乏爱意、在德拉科身上投入太多关注的人注意到。"嗯...大概，向弗立维教授施咒，仅仅因为他给了斯莱特林十分来奖励马尔福答对了一个问题，这确实是有点夸张，"红发说。哈利皱了皱鼻子。 **夸张** ，因为罗恩没有注意到弗立维教授奖给德拉科那十分前 **从头到脚打量** 的方式。而这与教授是否正在评估他的魔杖动作毫无关系。

"我只是想知道这一切是怎么开始的，"赫敏说，声音若有所思。 "马尔福仍然是一个白痴，但也并没给哈利什么理由来感到这样不安全。一定有什么事发生了...这事起源必有导火索。哈利这个样子多久了？一两个星期，对吧？"

几秒的停顿，就好像两个人在认真考虑这个问题，而哈利为成为朋友间的话题中心感到冒犯。他的意思是，又不是弄得好像他 **有什么问题** 一样。他的状态相当之好，而且自己是自己的主人。说真的。

"对的。我有次看到他们在魁地奇球场亲亲热热，哈利那天起就变得有点奇怪了。还记得吗？我那次说，看到哈利和马尔福接吻和亲热，然后我就头也不回地跑了..."罗恩最后说道。他的声音有些颤抖，好像很不喜欢回忆起当时的情景。

"对..."赫敏沉思着。 "那一天还有别的什么事吗？除了你跑着离开？"

"没，没有，或者我不记得了。"

"真的吗？没有什么模棱两可的用词，没有什么不寻常的姿势，没有任何评论？"她坚持道。

"不，没有...除非...嗯..."罗恩的声音迟疑地响起。"是有点什么... 呃..."

"什么？"赫敏问道，显然十分好奇。

"这只是...想来...我觉得...也许，可能哈利是被我的某句评论困扰了。"

"罗恩，你没有建议他再次测试是否中了 **夺魂咒** ，没有吧？"

"不，不，但我仍然不认为这是一个坏主意，赫敏！不过...好吧，我只是…只是问他...他介不介意马尔福...嗯... **接吻睁眼** "。

"什么？"赫敏惊问。哈利猛地坐起来，他的骨头如果有嘴，此刻会痛苦地尖叫起来。 **罗恩怎么可以把这个告诉给全世界？他算什么最好的朋友？**

"你看，又不像是我很高兴知道这些，行不行？我只是去寻找哈利，发现两个人黏在一起，而且你 **不可能** 不注意到马尔福一边试着把哈利的肺从嘴里吸出来一边像猫头鹰一样地 **睁着眼睛** 。我觉得很奇怪，就这样而已，我发誓！"

"哦，罗恩..."赫敏发出疲惫的叹息。"难怪哈利会变成这样了。他一定是觉得他们的关系出了点什么问题！"

哈利皱起了眉头，抱起胳膊，懊恼着他的朋友能够把他读的这么透彻。坦率地说，他不觉得自己有那么好猜。

"当然是出问题了，在他们的…他们的 **恋、情** 上，因为 **那个** 的百分之五十叫做 **德拉科** **·** **马尔福** 。"

哈利可以清楚地想象出赫敏在回答前朝红发狠狠剜了一眼，"而你恰好劝他去做些什么呢？"

"我当然没有了！"罗恩说，好像受到冒犯一般。"赫敏，你真的能想象 **我** 给哈利和 **马尔福** 做出什么爱情忠告？"

哈利又默默地点了点头，想起了几个月前那场尴尬的经历，罗恩不知从哪儿冒出来这么一句话，他说，作为最好的朋友，他们应该能够谈论一切，避免谈及哈利的 **性取向** —仅仅因为它可以让红发晕倒或呕吐—是毫无必要的。

几分钟的沉默后，一个极其勇敢的罗恩打破了僵局，问哈利他和马尔福的床上活动有没有那么好，好到可以让他彻底放弃了女孩。哈利试图解释，但很多话都无法讲下去，他自己总是不停地口吃，而罗恩的脸和耳朵变得比他的头发更红。这一小小事件发生后，两人极其开心地约定，再也不要谈及这个话题，自那时起一切都非常完美。

"好吧，我理解你。但我们必须想办法帮助哈利，罗恩，因为他总是挺固执的，改变他的想法课不容易。来吧，让我们趁他还在睡觉去趟图书馆，我敢肯定有几本书可以帮到我们。"

哈利听着两个朋友离开，气愤地哼了一声。罗恩和赫敏都非常认真地对待这件事，其实他俩并没有必要这样做。此外，又不是 **他** 需要帮助，恐怕那些胆敢掺和在他和德拉科之间的倒霉鬼才需要帮助。而且，罗恩和赫敏好像对哈利的恋情关注的过分了，这不是一个好兆头。它只可能意味着两人也对金发有意思，哈利最好睁大眼睛。

 **没有双关** 。

—

哈利不知道该怎么来解释，但在那之后，事情变得更糟了。 **远远** 更糟。因为，即使他在魔药课事故后尝试与德拉科和平共处，金发却好像在怀疑他，就连他问扎比尼" **劳驾** ，把鸡蛋培根递过来"这样简单的小事，德拉科都要严肃谨慎地盯着他。

而这还不算完。整个周末，德拉科对所有他们路上遇到的人—以一个马尔福的标准来说—非常亲切。哈利可以把这看作是金发的行为发生了积极的改变，如果他不是那么忙着想知道 **该死的** 为什么当德拉科问几点钟时纳威做出 **那种** 表情—而且，最重要的是，德拉科在听到格兰芬多颤抖的回答之后 **表示感谢** ；或者试图找出一种使用思想的力量的方法让西莫爆炸，因为这爱尔兰人居然注意到德拉科剪了头发；还有尽力让自己冷静下来，当他意识到罗恩和赫敏在周日晚餐时居然目不转睛地盯着金发男孩。

而现在哈利在又一个黎明醒过来，大脑疯狂地运转—这在他的生命的某些时刻是件好事。格兰芬多 **必须** 得让他的男朋友知道接吻时闭着眼有多么好。既然蒙住眼睛的办法（明明是天才的主意，在他看来）没有成功，他需要准备第二个选项。

因为，在那一刻，哈利最迫切的渴望就是德拉科和他接吻时闭着眼。他甚至可以拍张他俩的照片发表在预言家日报的首页，用放大版字体，加上一个俗气的标题来告诉大家他们的关系是如何真实可靠、诚挚感人，充满柔情蜜意。顺带可以提上一句有哪个胆敢碰一下斯莱特林的，将会有幸获得一个缓慢而痛苦的死亡，还要附上一张如假包换证据确凿的文件证明来表明德拉科·马尔福属于他—这也是极好的。他的，他的，他的，只是他一个人的。他真的需要解释给世界上每一个人听他们才会了解？

沉浸在如此甜美温柔的想法中，哈利终于紧紧抱着枕头睡着了—力气大到几根羽毛飘落在房间里。

当哈利一边在大堂吃着焦糖蛋塔，一边等着德拉科出现时，头脑里的主意好像更加明确了。其他的已经醒了的格兰芬多们—奇怪地—扎堆坐在长桌的角落。哈利觉得他们实在太贴心了，腾出一大块地盘让他和德拉科能够一起安静地享用早餐。格兰芬多的忠诚简直太酷了，他心想，又咬了口蛋挞，尽管他感觉在其他人的对话中好像听到了"精神病"、"疯掉了"和"比嫉妒的 **媚娃** 还糟"之类的。他们在说谁啊？然而，每当哈利抬起目光望向窃窃私语的同学，他们总是立刻沉默，然后微微一笑，略微紧张地朝他点点头。

不过重要的是，在那天早上淋浴时，哈利找到了解决问题的办法—他终于松了一口气。其实，答案很明显。他以前怎么没有想到过呢？他的意思是，德拉科从小生活在一个豪宅里，习惯被父母宠爱，并且能在任何时候得到想要的一切。所以很明显，如果他表现出那样奇怪的行为，那是因为他想引起哈利的注意。

而这就是哈利将会做的—他将给予德拉科一切尽可能的注意，他不会离开他的身边，并会满足他所有的愿望，让德拉科感到十分安全而备受 **溺爱** ，直到他能够在接吻时闭上眼睛。

极其满足地叹了口气，哈利吃掉了最后一块馅饼。一看见金发走进大堂，哈利就把他最好的笑容挂在脸上并准备把他的新计划付诸行动。

而，如果这个计划没有成功，他总还可以趁德拉科不注意施个结膜炎咒。

—

"也许这并不是一个好主意，"这天的晚些时候—背着自己和德拉科沉重的书包走进图书馆找罗恩和赫敏一起学习时—哈利沉痛地想。花上整整一天守在德拉科旁边不仅意味着变成了他的私人奴隶，还意味着不得不目睹金发与他人的 **互动** 。

哈利已经数不清到目前为止有多少人被他咒倒了。再这样下去，光是为了完成所有的禁闭（当然了，不算上那些没能把过错放到他身上的）他就得在霍格沃茨再待一年才能毕业。德拉科那总想成为人们关注的焦点的 **显然是病态的** 需求并没帮上忙。梅林保佑，就在刚才他们还在公共休息室的时候，他甚至主动提出帮三年级的斯莱特林们补习魔药。哈利不得不极其努力地控制自己不把那群每当金发张嘴就叹息连连的白痴女孩给送到医务室。而德拉科不仅没有把她们扔到她们该到的地方，反而送上一个大大的微笑，然后继续他的解释，就好像什么也没有发生似的。

不过小小的学习班比原计划更早结束了，这让哈利欣慰无比。因为马尔福，作为一个马尔福，设法在他的教学过程中搞了破坏，让三年级生把活力药水做成了强力泻药。可怜的孩子们四处奔跑拼命找最近的卫生间，整个斯莱特林的公共休息室放声大笑，而哈利只好把自己强按在椅子里，忍受着别人跑过来跟德拉科拥抱，握他的手，拍他的背和， **噢** ，亲吻他的脸颊。

当哈利终于按与罗恩和赫敏约定的时间到达图书馆时，他差不多已经神经崩溃了。好像德拉科总在故意试他似的。此外，自从他偷听了医务室的交谈后，罗恩和赫敏也表现得很奇怪。他们似乎总是在关注着德拉科—尤其是罗恩，斯莱特林所到之处都有他的影子。哈利不想去怀疑他最好的朋友，但红发没有给他更多的选择。

这会是一段安静美妙的图书馆时光，格兰芬多想着，朝朋友们挥了挥手，然后去坐在德拉科旁边。他打开了一本书，随机翻到某一页，然后一边假装阅读一边左右偷看。确认好金发的人身没有危险，他才开始复习起黑魔法防御课。时光在绝对的安静中流过，直到…

"韦斯莱，做点有用的事，给我帮把手。"

德拉科的话像教堂的钟声般在哈利的头顶敲击回荡十二遍。德拉科刚刚离开了哈利身边舒适的椅子去拿一本书，然后回来的时候走到罗恩面前，而罗恩正把头枕在赫敏的肩膀上阅读。金发侧身把手伸向红发，这位盯着德拉科，好像他是有两个头的鹰头马身有翼兽。

哈利感受到他的太阳穴在跳。德拉科怎么，怎么， **怎么** 可以去向罗恩求助，当他乐于助人的男朋友就在那里，就在他身边？德拉科朝着红发又往前倾了几寸。哈利握紧了他的拳头。

"我怎么都打不开墨水瓶，韦斯莱。上次我要波特帮忙，他把一半的墨水都弄在我身上。你不介意帮个忙吧？"

与赫敏交换了一个长长的对视后，罗恩从 **闭着眼睛答谢** 的德拉科手中拿起墨水瓶—这时哈利重重地咳嗽并提醒自己恢复呼吸—然后犹犹豫豫地拧开瓶盖。盖子一下就打开了，少许黑色的油墨喷出来溅在的罗恩领口上。

接下来的十秒钟里，图书馆的学生们目睹了一连串的事件接连展开，但大多数人只来得及看到赫敏尖叫着挥舞她的魔杖，然后哈利被两个看不见的手拉扯住，因而无法扑到浑身黑墨的罗恩身上去，而德拉科刚刚变出一条绿色的毛巾。

"哈利，控制你自己！"

"我—正—在— **控制** ！"哈利吼道，一边试图挣开那把他往后扯的无形之手。 "还有， **你** ，别看着 **他** ！"

当意识到哈利指的是自己，罗恩的耳朵变得通红通红的，。而德拉科恰好选择在那一刻，再次 **面带迷人的微笑** 向罗恩伸出的毛巾。好吧，面带嘲讽的讥笑或许是更准确的描述，但那时哈利没法分得这么精确。

"波特，停止磨牙。我要被那噪音烦死了。说真的，再这样不控制自己，你都要长动脉瘤了，"德拉科建议道。

斯莱特林递来的毛巾原来竟有相反的效果—它没有吸掉油墨，反而抹出更多—罗恩开始咕哝抱怨。哈利停止了挣扎，紧盯着德拉科，好像连晃到鼻子前的一只手都看不到。而事实上，他是没有看到。

" **说真的** ？说真的？你们两个觉得自己在干什么？"哈利的牙咬的更紧了些。

"哈利，"这次赫敏来试图讲道理了。"听听你在讲什么。这是罗恩。那是马尔福。 **不可能** 。绝对地，不可能。"

"哈利！"罗恩看起来出于不可思议和极度恐惧之间，没法接受这想法…

"算了吧，波特。你不能连穷光蛋韦斯莱的醋都吃！"德拉科冷笑道，挥手消失掉那块毛巾。

"就是—欸！你说什么，马尔福？"罗恩花朝德拉科跨一大步，揪住他的前襟。哈利更用力地对抗拉住他的手。赫敏加强了咒语。

"喂，喂，思考这么 **快** ，韦斯莱，我哪天都要把你和波特弄混了。" 德拉科淡定地笑着。 "所有的格兰芬多都是这样的书呆子吗？"

赫敏翻了个白眼，让罗恩放开斯莱特林，然后魔杖一挥把男友衣服上的墨水清理掉。

"哈利，你还没意识到马尔福在故意挑逗你吗？"

哈利睁大翠绿的眼睛，嘴巴张开。赫敏叹了口气。罗恩严肃地点点头，然后看着德拉科好像他是世界上所有的问题的元凶。嗯，说实话，在这个时候他确实是。金发却好像受了冒犯是的，狠狠地剜了赫敏一眼，"泥巴种"这个词好像就漂浮在他们之间的空气中。

"你怎么能相信这个， **哈利** ？"德拉科委屈可怜的声音只能骗到一个五岁的小孩，不过这差不多就是哈利那一刻的心理年龄。"只因为我在斯莱特林，你们就以为我一直在策划，在操纵...我做的一切都是故意的、存心的！我什么时候给你的理由来怀疑我了？"他戏剧性地说着，抢在赫敏和罗恩张嘴回答之前继续。"我以为你相信我！"

连平斯夫人都停下来听德拉科·马尔福的演讲，她抱着胳膊，面部扭曲得好像在忍受深深的痛苦。或者在极力忍住不笑。在一片沉默之中，众目睽睽之下，马尔福转身背对三人组，头也不回地扬长而去。然后，整个图书馆转过头去看哈利的反应。

如果有谁在注意，就会看到金发脸上隐隐约约的胜利的笑容。但那时所有人都在看着格兰芬多开始狂追罗恩和赫敏—只要被哈利追上，他们也要有问题了。

—

周二罗恩和赫敏没有和哈利讲话。德拉科也没有。他在斯莱特林的长桌吃早餐，整整一上午都没有朝哈利看一眼。孤零零地，既无男友也没朋友，哈利自己走去上第一节课，路上一边琢磨着自己究竟哪里做错了。

明显，每个人都在反对他俩的关系。就连他最好的两个朋友都这样，他简直不敢相信！的确，罗恩和赫敏向来不是"波特—马尔福"的粉丝，但哈利无法想象他们会做出这样的事来。然而昨晚德拉科从图书馆扭头而去的画面还在他的脑海里挥之不去。

 **难道这就是德拉科睁着眼睛接吻的原因？难道他不满意他们的关系，以为哈利不信任他所以不敢交付自己？**

哈利必须做点什么。他必须找到德拉科并赔礼道歉，把一切解释给他听。但哈利不得不先去完成他的禁闭。想着趁他缺席时有群秃鹫直往德拉科头上飞他就怒不可遏。

本来斯内普派哈利去医务室清理便盆（不用魔法帮助），但由于医务室挤满了斯莱特林三年级生，庞弗雷夫人又把他派回去。于是斯内普带着哈利来到他的办公室，命令他手动整理一橱柜的魔药，重新装瓶摆架而且不许洒漏一滴，否则他将有幸自己发现容器内装了什么。不需要查看标签。

哈利无所谓禁闭的内容改变；相反，他非常高兴，因为他知道德拉科马上要来斯内普的办公室交上节课留下的论文。关门前，斯内普警告他小心魔药的蒸汽，因为有些蒸汽可能是致命的，" **而把如此罕见的药水浪费在你身上** **...** **实在太可惜了** 。"

接下来的几小时内，哈利专心工作，一心想着快点做完好在德拉科出现时与他谈话。整理就快完成的时候，哈利失手撞倒了一瓶魔药，不过幸好它只是滚到桌子下面而没有打破。一边诅咒着自己，格兰芬多跪下来爬到桌子底下，整个人钻进去寻找那个小瓶。这时他听到门口传来脚步声。德拉科来了。格兰芬多立刻抬眼，却一头撞上了坚硬的桌子，两眼一黑，历经了至少三次群星闪耀，他的视力才恢复正常。他还没来得及爬出桌子，斯莱特林就哈哈大笑着走进了办公室。哈利立刻意识到德拉科不是一个人。

"...说真的，潘西，你真该看看他们的表情！韦斯莱变得那么红我还以为他要爆炸了。太搞笑了！"德拉科说着，显然因为狂笑讲话有些困难。

"哦，天哪，德拉科，我不敢相信我居然错过了！"帕金森好像笑出了眼泪，边吸鼻子边说话。"而且还是大白天的，在图书馆！真是杰作！波特被你吃定了。"

"我告诉过你的，不是吗？我说过，如果我开始睁着眼睛和他接吻，然后让韦斯莱那样没头脑的傻瓜看见，疤脸就会要疯掉。 **格兰芬多们** 。如此缺乏安全感。如此简单好猜。如此高尚地忙着拯救世界，不注意眼皮底下的小小阴谋，"德拉科的声音带着他谈论格兰芬多、麻瓜和韦斯莱们时特有的轻蔑。不一定按照这个顺序排列。"来吧，现在可以给我钱了。我赌赢了，好评如潮。我让他连我的影子都去嫉妒，咒倒一半的学校，甚至和他那两个忠实的侍从翻脸不和。扎比尼和诺特已经付钱给我了，还有克拉布和高尔也是。就差格林格拉斯和你啦。"

哈利眯起眼睛，感觉到愤怒的热血涌上来。他在全校师生面前扮了傻瓜。他和他最好的两个朋友吵架，禁闭多到连他父亲和小天狼星七年的加起来都比不上。哦，马尔福要付出代价。怒不可遏地，他—又一次把头撞在桌子上—手脚并用地爬出来。

"我马上会付的，亲爱的。你值得的。噢，我已经等不及要看到波特的脸色..."

"我觉得最有趣的事是—"

" **德拉科** **·** **马尔福！** "哈利站起来大声吼道，德拉科和帕金森都颤抖了一下，脸色明显地苍白了些，然后才马上看过来。 德拉科眼睛都瞪大了，向后退了两大步，他的喉结慢慢上下移动，伴随着明显困难的吞咽。

"哈利？"他用微弱的声音问道，面带勉强的笑容。 "你不是应该在医务室关禁闭吗？"

哈利感到他的鼻孔扩大，脸因愤怒变得通红。他坚定决绝地走向他的男友。办公室的橱柜开始摇晃，灯光闪烁不停。德拉科又退了一步，一只手抓住帕金森。

"哇，我想我不该在这里做电灯泡了。我们之后再聊好吗，德拉科？我要...我得..."帕金森喃喃着冲出了房间。德拉科试图跟上她，但是哈利抢先抓住他的肩膀，把他转了个身面朝自己，然后用金发的身体砰地关上了门。德拉科的肋骨用力撞上木头的声音清晰可闻，他 **闭着眼睛** 等待拳头落下。

"在赶时间，德拉科，亲爱的？"哈利的声音危险地低沉。

"呃...停下，波—哈利！你看，这只是一个玩笑，好不好？你知道的，只是为了让事情更…有趣。"尽管金发在试图保持平静，他惊慌颤抖的声音还是出卖了他。或者也许只是他发现自己被哈利按压在那样一个诱人的平面上。

" **哦** 。"哈利朝他微笑，笑意并没有延伸到他翠绿的眼睛里，这让德拉科又畏缩了一点。 "所以说，我们之间的事对你来说从来不够 **有趣** ？"

德拉科低下了头，第一次看起来有点惭愧。然而这并没有持续多久。不久他就再次抬起他的脸，嘴角勾起一个邪恶的笑容。

"你不是真的希望我承认，其实我只是想干点混账事，纪念一下旧时光，对吧？"

金发摆出了自己最好的微笑，但当他看到哈利似乎并不买账，又马上把笑容吞回去。

"让我和罗恩赫敏吵架，让我天天寝食难安，和半个学校打情骂俏只为惹我嫉妒看我翻白眼。很好玩是吧，德拉科？"

"是，而且超级搞笑，如果可以我会毫不犹豫地重复一遍"好像已经冲到了德拉科的嘴边，但是他明智地选择了保持沉默。

"我没有生气，马尔福，"哈利继续用几乎是耳语的声音说道。"我早该料到你偶尔会表现成一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林混蛋。"

金发的眼睛睁大了，为话题的转向表示惊讶。

"挑逗我很好玩，对吧？我敢打赌确实如此。但是你知道吗？两个人在玩这个游戏，德拉科。而我们都非常清楚谁 **总** 以获胜告终。"

德拉科皱了皱鼻子，但还没来得及作出回答，就感觉到哈利的手滑下来搂住他的腰，把他钉在原地，然后以一个几乎是粗鲁的吻堵住他的嘴。哈利知道他的力量明显地表现在他的每一个姿势上。坚定而火热的舌头在金发口中开山凿路。粗厚的双手在德拉科的身体上上下下，最后停在了他的颈后，加深这个吻。

哈利故意打破了这个吻来观察德拉科·马尔福，他看到他的男友双眼紧闭，头往后仰，柔唇微启，气喘吁吁。这温顺无力的屈服姿态几乎打消了格兰芬多之前的念头，但德拉科的笑声依然像锣一样敲在他脑子里。 **不行** 。德拉科·马尔福是一个非常淘气的男孩，应该受到相应的惩罚。

" **哈利**..."

哈利一手抓着德拉科的脖子，一手按着他的腰部让他更贴近自己。然后，使用比必要的多一点的力气，哈利把金发掷到桌上，撞飞了半打药瓶砸到地板上。当哈利的重量压到他身上时，德拉科发出一声梗塞的呻吟，然后立刻又一次地被哈利强硬的热吻噤声。

睁大着眼睛，哈利颇有兴致地观察着德拉科的表情逐渐改变。当哈利松开银绿相间的领结时，金发略带紧张的额头逐渐放松；随着哈利的手解开一个又一个衬衫纽扣，一个温暖的微笑浮上德拉科的嘴角。

德拉科胸部苍白的皮肤须臾便布满了深红的吻痕。正当哈利用力扯下他的长裤和内裤，金发睁开了眼睛，扬起一条眉毛，凝视着他的眼睛里闪烁着挑逗的光芒。

"这就是你所谓的游戏吗， **波特** ？"德拉科笑了笑，舔了舔他的下嘴唇，倾向哈利，作势要扯下格兰芬多的袍子。

哈利行动如此之快，以至于金发还来不及看到哈利脸上掠夺性的笑容，就在那个瞬间被颠倒了位置，整个人被按趴在桌上，手腕扣在背后。

哈利—还处于衣着完整的状态—一边小心着不要松开德拉科，一边凑近他，听着金发因裸露的皮肤接触到衣服上冰冷的金属拉链和按钮而发出的喘息。哈利的另一只手滑过德拉科的腰然后环住他，手指慢慢下降直到摸到金发的半勃起。德拉科立即对这接触作出反应，猛地试图摆脱扼住他手腕的手。哈利再次一笑，把嘴巴凑到金发男孩的耳边，低声道：

"我才刚刚开始， **马尔福**..."

"波特！"德拉科大叫道。"放开我，这一点也不好玩！"斯莱特林从牙缝里挤出声音，他的侧脸压在木头桌面上。

"真的吗？"哈利的声音略带讽刺。"似乎有人曾在这里..."哈利施加一点力道挤压德拉科的勃起，使金发呜咽了一声。"... **强忍着** 别笑过了头，不是吗？"

"操，波特！"德拉科气喘吁吁地抗议。

这次，哈利发出了一个响亮的大笑。"你先请吧，马尔福！"说着，同时对金发的勃起又掐了一下，这才放开。他下定决心让德拉科得到点教训，而且要让他永远不会忘记。斯莱特林超越了底线，现在是 **他** 将有一个问题。很大的问题。

抓着德拉科的手臂不放，哈利伸出他的脚把斯莱特林（与衣服一起）落在了地上的魔杖勾过来。然后，他施咒让德拉科的双手扭在背后，腾出格兰芬多的双手来。哈利感到金发立刻紧张地绷紧身体。

"哦，好害怕，马尔福。 **好害怕** ，"他挑逗着，然后把魔杖留在桌上并开始不慌不忙地脱衣服。他的眼睛紧盯着斯莱特林，这位正转过头试图从肩上望过来。

当他脱得干干净净了，哈利用双手用力抓住对方的腰部，然后迅速低下脸顺着金发的脊椎一路舔舐到他的脖子。他感到身下的马尔福颤抖着抑制住一声呻吟，暗自微笑，轻轻地朝他颈部刚刚被舔过的地方吹了口气，满意地看到那上面发亮的浅色毛发都竖起来了。

在他手下，德拉科的肌肉慢慢放松，然后哈利突然用力咬上金发男孩脖子和肩膀交接处的苍白皮肤，换来一声混杂着惊讶与痛苦的喊叫。

"波特！"德拉科应该本想发出愤怒的斥责，但听起来更像是一个无助的呜咽。哈利舔着那个刚刚被咬的地方，开始在他的脖子和脊背播撒热吻。金发男孩弓起背部，一边试图在无可依靠的情况下保持身体平衡。

哈利一手抚摸斯莱特林的胸部，揉捏他的乳头，然后一路摸下来直到他的勃起。格兰芬多重新慢慢地刺激他的男友，有力地扶住德拉科的腰部。斯莱特林正试图向前推送自己，想要加快爱抚的节奏。哈利霸道的舌头现在在德拉科的耳垂上舔舐，而这位完全放弃了似的把脖子向后仰起，给格兰芬多让路。

哈利靠近了一点，把自己已经唤醒的（相当可观的）勃起压靠在德拉科的皮肤上，同时加快了手部动作的速度。斯莱特林把头靠在哈利的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛，彻底放弃了镇静克己的姿态，高声呻吟。

看到对方如此全权托付的姿态，哈利咬着干燥的嘴唇，覆上他的双唇。尽管两人的姿势有些不好控制，激情热烈的吻强度丝毫未减。哈利一手仍然抓着斯莱特林的腰部，一手摸索到魔杖并迅速地在自己身上施了一个润滑剂咒。他给自己揉捏了几分钟，他的呻吟声混杂着德拉科的，然后用手指开始为金发准备—伴随着越来越热烈的反应，一次添加一根，直到第三根进来—同时用嘴啃咬着他的脖子。

格兰芬多觉得他的男友已经准备好，不能再坚持多久了。他收回了手指，把自己摆到合适的位置，德拉科得到暗示—他正呢喃着无意义的字词—扭动着臀部向后推送。这时，哈利深吸了一口气，用他所有的（所剩无几的）自制力停下自己的动作，刺激着德拉科的手也突然松开。

"道歉，马尔福，"他恶狠狠地在斯莱特林的耳畔低声说。"道歉，向我证明你真的为你做的一切抱歉，不然我马上走开，留你一个人这个样子在这里。"

"波—波—波特！"德拉科结结巴巴地说，呼吸明显困难，声音沙哑开裂。"你—你别敢！"

"想打赌吗？"哈利说，满意地听到自己的声音只是 **略微** 有点不稳，然后内心祈祷德拉科千万不要接受这个赌注。

德拉科咬着嘴唇，显然—在当时的状态下—在试图建立起理智的防线，同时扭动着身体，试图建立起与哈利的身体联系。金发闭上了眼睛，发出一声挫败的叹息。

"妈的，波特！我不相信...你居然...你...呃，操！"他咕哝了一声，然后陷入了沉默，似乎决定了在这个时候说话不是一个明智的举动。

"在我看来这个道歉不太有说服力，马尔福，"哈利嘶嘶地说，向前扭动着胯部，慢慢开始进入德拉科，但马上又停下了。两个人同时呻吟。

"哦，操他妈的。操他妈的，操— **操操操** ！"德拉科大喊，拼命想往后移动，但格兰芬多握在他的腰部的有力的双手阻止了他。

金发气呼呼地嘟哝着，紧闭双眼。他咬牙说，"好吧，你赢了。我道歉，可以了吗？"

"再有点说服力，马尔福，"哈利在金发耳边低语，迫使自己又深入一点点，然后低头吻他的脖子。德拉科再次呜咽呻吟。

"啊，萨拉查保佑！你...你...你个白痴！格兰芬多的高尚都去哪了，嗯？"德拉科愤怒地咕哝，哈利开始慢慢撤离。

" **不** ！哈利！你想去哪里？"金发尖声喊道。"哦，操，对不起，对不起，对不起，你个混蛋。我对所有发生的事情都很抱歉，我再也不这样做了，如果你想我甚至可以去向韦斯莱道歉。现在，一切神明保佑， **快给我继续** ！"

哈利对自己笑了笑，松了一口气，然后把额头枕在德拉科的肩膀上，接着借以坚定的推力完全进入了他，一边紧紧握着德拉科的腰以稳住他。两人再次同时呻吟。哈利的手又包住了德拉科的勃起，并以和自己冲刺同样疯狂的速度刺激他。

不久两人就一同到达了高潮—哈利在德拉科体内，德拉科在斯内普办公室的桌子上。精疲力竭地，哈利挥了下魔杖释放开金发的手臂，然后慢慢滑到地板，落在他们的衣服上。知足地轻叹一声，德拉科也跟着他滑下，把头枕在他裸露的胸部上。

"你是个白痴，波特，"Draco忍住一个哈欠，宣布道。

"也爱你，马尔福，"哈利控制不住脸上的微笑。

两人轻柔地啄吻对方，相拥着直到呼吸恢复了正常。就在哈利几乎要睡着的时候，他听到了开门的声音。在一片羞愧的沉默中，他看着西弗勒斯·斯内普的目光慢慢扫过满地一塌糊涂的破瓶破罐，最后落到躺在地板上赤身裸体的一对上。教授的脸上升起了高度危险的红色，然后变得异常苍白。

噢。哈利·波特有了 **另一个** 问题。

—

FIM


End file.
